Luna llena
by Giny Scully
Summary: Post cuarta temporada. Booth se desperto del coma sin memoria. Mi versión de cómo debió de comenzar la quinta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclainer:** "Luna Llena" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Este fanfic fue mi respuesta a la season final pasada, ya sabéis, petición de esperma, tumor, coma, conexión metal y despertar sin memoria, o eso creiamos. Dado el momento, comenzada la quinta temporada, me di cuenta de que iba maravillosamente equivocada y perdí completamente la motivación para continuarlo. Sin embargo lo he acabado y que menos que publicarlo.

Es todo un acto de fe, porque para entenderlo hay que retroceder en el tiempo, casi al año pasado por estas épocas, pero la recompensa, por si no os acordáis ya os lo digo yo. Es que por aquel entonces éramos mucho más felices.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan, aunque este capítulo es más Friends Angela – Brennan, tengo cierta debilidad por escribir a estas dos hablando. Para todos los públicos.

**Mayo de 2009/Abril de 2010**

* * *

Brennan colgó el teléfono desilusionada. Ángela que estaba sentada en el sofá, a su lado, la miró con un poco de pena. Había escuchado toda la conversación y creía saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga.

- Parker está enfermo. Tiene un poco de fiebre y su madre dice que no puede viajar.

Ángela no supo que decir. Mejor dicho, no supo si lo que quería decir sería demasiado directo, incluso para Brennan.

- Supongo que tendré que suspender el viaje - dijo Brennan intentando no parecer demasiado afectada, con escaso éxito.  
- ¡Venga ya! - Ángela no pudo por menos que reaccionar-. Llevas semanas pensando en el viaje y ahora no vas.  
- Parker no puede...

La artista no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aquello era demasiado, incluso para Brennan.

- Si no le hubieras mandado a Booth al quinto pino ahora no tendrías que andar buscando excusas para ir a verlo - dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba aireada.  
- Con su abuelo...  
- Sí, claro - dijo con ácida ironía - con su abuelo va a recordar más de lo que lo haría aquí contigo, en su casa, con su vida de siempre, sus amigos y su hijo. El campo le pondrá fuerte. Como a un toro.  
- Hice lo que debía – dijo Brennan exigente-.¡¡Y no me gusta ese tono!!  
- ¡Hace 5 años ni siquiera hubieras identificado el dichoso tono! - dijo Ángela levantando la voz más de lo necesario.

La artista había perdido la paciencia, la negación de Brennan era insoportable, había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Llevaba tres semanas viéndola vagar como alma en pena por el laboratorio. Llevaba dos semanas intentando hacerla comprender que haberse desecho del "problema", no haría que el "problema" desapareciera. La había apoyado, abrazado y escuchado sus disertaciones racionales sobre la vida y la muerte.

Estaba cansada.

La mujer sabía que Brennan estaba desperdiciando su vida y el amor más bonito que podía llegar a vivir con el hombre perfecto para ella, pero no podía hacer nada ni por ella, ni por Booth. Estaba frustrada.

- Estamos hablando de Booth, cariño. De Booth – dijo cogiéndola fuertemente de los brazos -¿De verdad necesitas un motivo para irle a ver?

Brennan no contesto, en cambio sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas no derramadas. Eso era lo último que Ángela esperaba.

- Lo siento cariño – dijo dulcemente Ángela – No quería...  
- No – dijo intentando mantener el control-. Tienes razón. Le mande lejos pero, lo hice porque pensé que era lo mejor... – Brennan se paró un momento a reflexionar -lo mejor para mí… supongo. Su mente me había abandonado. No podía soportarlo.  
- Ninguna parte de Booth te abandonará nunca, cielo – argumento Ángela-. Tenéis algo...  
- Me olvidó – dijo Brennan desesperada mientras se alejaba de su amiga.  
- Un tumor cerebral.  
- No te estoy diciendo que sea racional – Brennan gritó y la primera lágrima cayó por su mejilla - Duele. Duele demasiado – dijo mientras volvía la vista hacia Ángela-. No es racional y duele como una bala atravesándote el hombro.

La artista se acercó a su amiga y la seco las lágrimas con dulzura. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Brennan estaba sufriendo más de lo que se podía ni tan siquiera imaginar y lo más increíble de todo es que era consciente de ello.

- Pero cariño, es un dolor bueno. Booth está vivo. Te recordara y todo volverá a ser lo que era... como quieras que sea.  
- El dolor no puede ser bueno – contexto Brennan.  
-El dolor nos recuerda que estamos vivos. Nos recuerdo que es lo que amamos realmente. Lo que somos realmente.  
- No...  
-No le amas - dijo Ángela terminando la frase con paciencia-, ya lo sé. Lo repites tanto que me lo acabaré creyendo – comentó con ironía-. Sólo sientes dolor porque no te recuerda. Que es mucho más normal.  
- No iba a decir eso.  
- ¿No? – La joven parecía perpleja -¿Acaso le amas?- preguntó curiosa- ¡¡Dios!!  
-No – la doctora se dio prisa en contestar taxativamente.  
-Vaya – dijo desilusionada, aunque esperara esa respuesta.

Brennan notó la decepción en las palabras de su amiga, pero sobre todo la sintió dentro de ella.

- No lo sé – dijo la doctora-. No tengo con que comparar.  
- Utiliza lo lógica Brennan. Si duele, si duele como una bala atravesando tu hombro, ¿Qué puede ser?  
- Algo malo.

Ángela no pudo por menos que sonreír. La lógica de Brennan era irrefutable. Siempre lo era. La lógica estaba tan desencontrada con el amor. Sin embargo merecía la pena, el dolor merecía la pena por la recompensa. Tal vez ella no fuera la más adecuada para dar consejos sobre amor, pero sabía que merecía la pena, que merecería la pena para su amiga.

- ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer?  
-¿Qué? – dijo Brennan con curiosidad en los ojos y esperando realmente una respuesta que la ayudara a seguir adelante.  
- Te vas a ir al aeropuerto y cojeras ese avión. En unas horas tendrás a Booth delante de ti y cuando estés a solas con él, le vas a echar un polvo tan bueno que recordara todo lo olvidado, y a ti, te quedara claro que es lo que sientes por él.  
- ¡¡Ángela!!

Ángela sonrió. No había negaciones en la respuesta de su amiga, sólo había una triste exclamación de atención ante una respuesta desmesuradamente clara. ¿Se lo estaría planteando?

- Un polvo terapéutico por supuesto – añadió la artista-. Él iba a darte un hijo. Sacrifícate un poco.

Brennan sonrió con dulzura, sonrojándose ligeramente como hacía años que no le pasaba. ¿Sacrificio? Si Ángela supiera lo mucho que deseaba a Booth, y lo incomodo que ese deseo era a veces.

Fuera como fuera, necesitaba verle.

Continuara

Como premisa ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclainer:** "Luna Llena" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Este fanfic fue mi respuesta a la season final pasada, ya sabéis, petición de esperma, tumor, coma, conexión metal y despertar sin memoria. Dado el momento, comenzada la quinta temporada, me di cuenta de que iba maravillosamente equivocada y perdí completamente la motivación para continuarlo. Sin embargo lo he acabado y que menos que publicarlo.

Es todo un acto de fe, porque para entenderlo hay que retroceder en el tiempo, casi al año pasado por estas épocas, pero la recompensa, por si no os acordáis ya os lo digo yo. Es que por aquel entonces éramos mucho más felices.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan, aunque este capítulo es más Booth con su abuelo (esto lo escribi antes de conocer a Hank, incluso antes de saber que se llamaba Hank). Para todos los públicos.

**Mayo de 2009/Abril de 2010**

* * *

Toda la casa tenía cierto olor a limón, lo que era normal, ya que en el jardín había plantados más de media docena de limoneros. La semilla la había traído el abuelo del abuelo de su abuelo desde el viejo continente. El salón era amplio, le presidía una enorme chimenea de piedra que su abuelo había construido cuando heredo la casa. Fue su aportación al patrimonio familiar. Los muebles eran antiguos y escasos, pero todos cómodos y de buena calidad, restaurados por la abuela. En la vieja cadena musical se escuchaba una antología en vinilo de Elvis Presley, el cantante favorito de su madre, mientras en la mesa del salón se acumulaban viejas fotos de la familia.

Su familia.

Seeley Booth repetía con insistencia y mentalmente cada una de sus nuevas verdades universales. No es que quisiera memorizar su vida. Sólo quería recordar.

Hacía semanas que se había despertado en una fría habitación de hospital, una mujer hermosa le había dado la bienvenida con los ojos llorosos. Le había dicho que la operación había salido bien, pero que por culpa de la anestesia había permanecido en coma 4 días.

¿Operación?

¡4 días!

¡¡Dios!!

Ella le dio su nombre, o mejor dicho, su apellido, Booth, pero él no pudo darla nada. Sintió que despertaba de un mundo en el que había sido feliz, donde tenía mujer y amigos. Una familia dispuesta a jugársela por él…

Iba a ser padre.

Allí ni siquiera tenía recuerdos.

Deseo que la bella mujer fuera su esposa, pero lo cierto es no recordaba ni su nombre. Curiosamente, sólo sabía, que no reconocerla era un grave error. Amaba su rostro, sin saber la razón, y su sola presencia le hacía sentirse en paz. ¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado?

Semanas después se encontraba perdido en mitad de sus recuerdos, en una pequeña casa, cerca de un pequeño pueblo, próxima a ninguna parte. Su abuelo, un hombre de más de 80 años vital y saludable, se había encargado de la difícil tarea de devolverle lo olvidado. Sin embargo, Seeley Booth tenía la horrible sensación de que allí no recordaría nada realmente importante.

- Esta es mi hermana Silvie - dijo el hombre mostrando la foto de una mujer joven de cabellera negra - Aunque claramente hace demasiados años. Ella te adoraba. Siempre quiso un nieto como tú.

Booth sonrió.

Realmente todo aquello le daba igual.

El hombre dejo la foto sobre la mesa y sonrió despreocupadamente.

- ¿Te aburro? ¿Verdad?  
- No, claro que no - dijo el agente claramente por cumplir - sólo estoy cansado. No reconozco a mi propio hermano, es duro intentar recordar a la tuya.

El anciano volvió a sonreír. Su rostro aunque arrugado era dulce y aún quedaban rasgos en él de quien había sido un hombre atractivo, todo un conquistador, como lo era su nieto.

- Tienes razón. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

Booth hizo un rápido repaso mental. Sabía todo lo que se podía saber de su hijo, aquel niñito rubio al que comenzó a querer como a nadie desde el primer abrazo que le dio en el hospital, cinco semanas atrás. De la madre de su hijo, de la que realmente no quería saber nada, después de conocer el dato de que no se quiso casar con él. También tenía bien guardados y almacenados datos de su madre, de su padre (aunque algunas cosas hubiera preferido no saberlas), de su hermano (lo mismo que el anterior), de sus abuelos y del resto de la familia. Flashback de su infancia y adolescencia le abordaban sin orden. Los sentimientos seguían allí, eran los nombres y los rostros los que se desdibujaban en su memoria.

Sólo había una persona de la que deseaba saber más. De aquella que en mitad de la noche veía en imágenes inconexas, no siempre muy licitas, demasiado pecaminosas en la mayor parte de los casos. Recibió muchos datos de su parte los primeros días, fue el primer rostro que vio en su renacer, pero sabía tan poco de ella.

- ¿Qué me puedes decir de la Doctora Brennan?  
- Es guapa - dijo el hombre sonriendo picaramente.  
- De eso ya me había dado cuenta.  
- Ya. Ya veo.

Booth puso cara de circunstancia. En esos momentos de su vida era un poco tonto sentirse pillado por su abuelo, en el hecho de que una chica le gustara.

- ¿Sabes algo de ella?  
- Nada que no sepas tú – dijo el anciano tristemente, al ver la cara de desilusión de su nieto-. Trabaja contigo desde hace mucho y tengo entendido que es una eminencia en lo suyo. Nunca me has hablado mucho de ella, lo que no deja de ser extraño porque siempre me hablas de las mujeres de tu vida.  
- Ella no es nada mío - dijo Booth con tristeza mal disimulada y sin prisa en pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto le desagradaban.

Se negaba a pensar que entre ellos no había nada, pero aunque la mirada de la joven y sus pocos recuerdos decían otra cosa, Brennan se lo había dejado muy claro.

_No es real_

Sentía sus besos tan reales en sus escasos recuerdos. ¿Cómo puedes creer amar a alguien a quien no conoces?

- Eso no es verdad – dijo el hombre intentando animar a su nieto detrás de un devastador silencio-. No tendríais relaciones sexuales, como amablemente aclaro ella, sin embargo estuvo cuatro días sin moverse de tu habitación. Se la veía tan triste – Booth escuchaba atento, intentado dilucidar algo de aquella mujer, algo que le ayudara a entender la relación que compartían y sobre la cual nada sabía realmente-. Se puso en contacto conmigo, con Jared, con tu madre, nos hizo llegar billetes en primera clase a Washington y nos alojó en un hotel de lujo. Esa suite era más grande que toda esta casa – apuntó-. Es todo un partido – intentó bromear el hombre y Booth sonrió por compromiso- Estuvo en tu operación. Habló con tus médicos. Con los mejores especialistas al despertar. Busco todas las opiniones y básicamente te obligo a venir aquí para que te recuperaras.  
- Pero no se quedó.  
- No creo que una esposa pudiera haber hecho más, ni con más dedicación. Creo que ella sabe más de ti que yo, que cualquiera, pero sin embargo tiene miedo a decírtelo, tiene miedo a saberlo.

Booth sonrió distraído mientras recordaba sus palabras seguras, sus acciones medidas. Como trataba a todo el mundo como si supiera la verdad absoluta sobre todo.

- Parece no tener miedo a nada – termino diciendo el agente.- La echo tanto de menos. Sé que es ridículo echar de menos a alguien que no recuerdas pero...  
- No es ridículo. El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende.  
- No creo que ella comparta esa opinión – dijo Booth pensativo.

El anciano sonrió pacientemente, como quien dice que los jóvenes no ven más allá de lo obvio.

- Por como actuó y el dolor en sus ojos mientras estuviste en coma. Seguro que estabas a punto de convencerla. Siempre has sido muy persuasivo – dijo el hombre sonriendo satisfecho-. En eso te pareces a mí.  
- ¿Crees que la amo? – pregunto Booth esperanzado.  
- Eso deberás de averiguarlo por ti mismo.  
- ¿Crees que ella podría amarme?  
- Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a ella – dijo el hombre sonriente.

Mientras por la ventana del comedor veía bajar a Temperance Brennan de un ferrari negro de gran cilindrada. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviera su nieto con la guapa doctora. Ambos estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

Continuara

Y la proxima si que si. Booth y Brennan en estado puro.

La paciencia es la madre de todas las ciencias.

¿Os gusto? ¿Os gusto? ¿Os gusto?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclainer:** "Luna Llena" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Este fanfic fue mi respuesta a la season final pasada, ya sabéis, petición de esperma, tumor, coma, conexión metal y despertar sin memoria. Dado el momento, comenzada la quinta temporada, me di cuenta de que iba maravillosamente equivocada y perdí completamente la motivación para continuarlo. Sin embargo lo he acabado y lo he adaptado a lo que ahora sabemos. ¡¡Qué menos que publicarlo!!

Es todo un acto de fe, porque para entenderlo hay que retroceder en el tiempo, casi al año pasado por estas épocas, pero la recompensa, por si no os acordáis ya os lo digo yo. Es que por aquel entonces éramos mucho más felices.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan en estado puro, aunque él ande sin memoria. Para todos los públicos.

**Mayo de 2009/Abril de 2010**

* * *

Hank Booth había subido al piso de arriba para preparar un cuarto para Brennan. El hombre parecía haberse tomado a mal, que alguien que iba a visitar a su nieto, no se alojara en su casa. Así que después de haberle hecho prometer que anularía la reserva en el hotel local, se había disculpado y había desparecido camino del primer piso con una mirada de complicidad hacia su nieto.

Brennan quiso leer entre líneas, pero sólo le alcanzó para saber que algo se escondía en la mirada del anciano.

Sea como fuere se había quedado a solas con Booth, cosa que no había pasado desde que el agente se despertó desmemoriado, semanas atrás. Recordó el fuerte shock que supuso sentirse olvidada, sobre todo después del cúmulo de sentimientos que se habían agolpado en su cabeza en los días anteriores. Luego recordó el consejo de Ángela. Pensó seriamente en acorralarle sobre el sofá y besarlo hasta que ella pudiera olvidar la incomodidad del momento o hasta que él recordara quien era ella, lo que antes sucediera.

No la conocía.

Después de todo lo vivido, de las preguntas indiscretas, de las confesiones brutales, de las promesas de eternidad, después de todo era como tener enfrente a un extraño que la miraba con los ojos de su... de Booth.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo el hombre interrogándola con la mirada.  
-Claro.  
- ¿Me contestarás la verdad?

Ante tal requerimiento, Brennan se tensó. ¿Se habría dado cuenta él de la confusión que ella sentía?

- Jamás te he mentido – afirmó intentando parecer tranquila.  
- Tengo la sensación de que evitas hablar de ti.

La mujer se sintió descubierta y contestó más secante de lo que la hubiera gustado.

- Siempre lo hago. Soy así.

Booth no pareció afectado ante la respuesta y le sonrió de medio lado.

- Necesito saber la verdad – dijo clavando sus ojos en la mirada azul de Brennan.

Ella se quedó ensimismada viendo los ojos de Booth que la miraban fijamente con toda la profundidad de siempre.

- La verdad y nada más que la verdad. Lo prometo - dijo levantando la mano derecha con la expectación de una niña pequeña.

Booth sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Por qué nos llamamos por el apellido?

Brennan se sintió sorprendida y tal vez hasta un poco desilusionada. Esperaba algo muchísimo más personal. Algo que ella no quisiera responder. ¿Tan esquiva había sido en las últimas semanas que él le preguntaba algo tan fácil?

Era realmente tan frustrante como decía Ángela.

Le compensaría.

Nada más que la verdad.

Se esforzaría.

Pensó en todas las razones por las que le llamaba Booth. En lo de que eran compañeros, el FBI, mantener las distancias...

¿Por qué le llamaba Booth realmente?

- Supongo que es por costumbre - no encontró mejor motivo-. Y puede tener que ver bastante con que ni a ti, ni a mí nos gusten demasiado nuestros nombres.

La respuesta de Brennan directa y completamente sincera le descolocó. O más bien le descolocó la simplicidad del misterio.

Tenía que haber algo más.

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees? – preguntó la mujer confusa ante la cara de él.

Booth sonrió ante el gesto extrañando de ella.

- No es eso - dijo negando con la cabeza - No puedes ser sólo Brennan. No siento que seas Brennan. Cuando veo tu cara... siento... algo... cuando recuerdo tu rostro, pero al escuchar tu nombre, al escuchar tu nombre me falta algo.

Brennan se emocionó. No podía creer que él lo supiera. No podía creer que ella no se hubiera molestado en escuchar antes. Le separó de ella sin darle la oportunidad de demostrarle, que incluso estando su mente enferma, él sabía quién era ella. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Tenía las hormonas fatal. No era normal que todo la afectara tanto.

- Bones – dijo la mujer sin más.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Me llamas Bones – aclaró ella.  
- ¿Por qué trabajas con huesos?  
- Supongo.

La sonrisa de Booth iluminaba la habitación mientras repetía en apenas un suspiro, "_Bones_". Aquello extrañamente le era más familiar.

Ella era Bones.

- ¡¡Qué original!!

Su Bones

Y de repente recordó.

- No te gusta.

Las una y mil veces que Brennan le había pedido que dejarla de llamarla así se le agolparon en la cabeza.

- Bueno... – dijo Brennan inmensamente feliz de que Booth recordara algo más, pero sobre todo al darse cuenta de que volvería a ser llamada así por él.  
- No volveré a llamarte así si no te gusta. No sé...  
- ¡¡No!! – Brennan lo dijo sin pensar – Está bien-, no podía, ni quería volver a dejar de ser Bones. Por eso no había que mentir- Al principio no me gustaba, luego lo odiaba… - dijo la mujer en un susurro, no queriendo que se le escapara que durante esas semanas había llamado a Parker para poderse sentir más ella, al oírlo de su pequeña boquita- No me disgusta - sinceridad chica, sinceridad-. Me agrada – dijo con una leve sonrisa sonrojándose, mientras Booth la atrapaba de nuevo en su mirada encantadora.  
- Somos más que compañeros, ¿verdad? - preguntó tan directamente que a Brennan se le congeló el pensamiento. No podía pensar, porque Booth le había agarrado la mano, y la miraba fijamente y... contestó como una autómata.  
- No...  
- No estoy hablando de sexo – Booth decidió ser tan directo como ella lo era siempre y la corto. Tal vez aquello era sólo un problema de sexo - La gente no se diferencia entre aquellos con los que se tiene sexo y con los que no – aunque sin lugar a dudas a él le gustaría ser de los que sí.

Brennan sonrió. Esa era una respuesta tan Booth.

- ¿Y en qué se diferencian? – dijo Brennan en un suspiro, acelerada, con el corazón a mil y a punto de volverse loca por culpa de las sensaciones que la cercanía a Booth la estaban ocasionando.

La doctora recordaba vívidamente que hacía poco había decidido que quería aprender a sentir, ahora se replanteaba si había sido una buena idea. Estaba perdiendo su capacidad de pensar, de discernir, de razonar, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía… por la mirada de Booth. Aquello no debía de ser sano.

- El corazón – dijo el hombre llevando la mano de la mujer hacia su pecho - te dicta la diferencia. Tal vez no recuerde tu nombre – dijo con una sonrisa triste-, pero sé que estas aquí.

En otra ocasión no muy lejana, ella apartó la mano de su pecho sin más. Le dio terror su cercanía, en ese momento la falta de ella era lo que la aterraba, no podía perderle, no otra vez. Así que mantuvo su mano pegada a su pecho, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Nunca nos hemos etiquetado. No te puedo dar una palabra que nos defina correctamente. No me gustan las etiquetas, son erróneas en personas – dijo la mujer respirando profundamente y dispuesta a cumplir su promesa. La verdad - Confío en ti, más que en nadie. Te he dicho cosas que yo ni siquiera quería oír. Confío en tu opinión y en tu criterio. Valoro tu amistad y lloré tanto cuando no despertabas de la operación que me dio un ataque de hipo.

Booth se la quedó mirando fijamente, sabiendo que aquella confesión era lo más personal que nunca le había dado.

Cuando de repente...

- No lloraste en mi funeral.

Brennan maldijo a la vida. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar aquello? Entre todas las cosas que compartieron esos años, ¿por qué tenía que recordar aquello? No pudo con ello en su momento y aún no podía con su recuerdo.

- Las lágrimas se me atascaron en los ojos. No podía llorar – dijo Brennan recordando seguramente los peores momentos de su vida-. Llorar era demasiado tonto como para poder demostrar lo que sentía – sus ojos se empezaron a inundar en lágrimas-. Te había perdido. Me habías abandonado. Me dejaste sola.

Mientas las lágrimas de dolor caían por sus ojos, un deje de ira se dejo entrever. Booth la dejo perder su cordura. Todos necesitamos desahogarnos y era increíble lo que aquella mujer tan fuerte había podido llegar a sentir por él, lo que él sentía al verla desmoronarse.

Más que compañeros, sin lugar a dudas.

Brennan se estaba enfadando y la mano apoyada en su pecho se convirtió en un puño que le apretó con fuerza donde más le dolía.

Ella prosiguió.

- Rompiste tu promesa. Me traicionaste. Te dejaste matar - dijo ella golpeando su pecho- Te dejaste matar por mí - siguió mientras golpeaba con sus dos puños -Yo tenía que haber muerto. Era yo – las lágrimas ya no la dejaban ver bien y la cara de Booth se desdibujaba frente a ella -No me protejas. Deja que me proteja sola – gritó-. Estoy harta de que todo el mundo me deje sola por mi bien. Fue por mi culpa. Siempre es culpa mía.

Ella golpeaba con ganas, pero sin apenas fuerza el pecho de su compañero. Las lágrimas también habían comenzado a salir sin orden por los ojos de Booth. La agarró con fuerza mientras ella se intentaba zafar. Los recuerdos regresaban a la mente de Booth caóticos, desorganizados… la historia de Brennan, su dolor, su miedo a ser abandonada, cada una de las promesas que la hizo… cada una de las veces que la abrazó.

- Lo siento Bones – dijo Booth sin apenas dejar moverse a Brennan, quien por fin se dejo caer vacía y llorosa sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, amigo, o lo que fueran. No había etiquetas – Lo siento.

Hank les vio desde la escalera. Alertado por el último grito de Brennan bajo a ver qué pasaba y se encontró a la pareja abrazada en el sofá. Llorando silenciosa por todo, pero por nada en especial. Tan juntos que ni el aire podía pasar entre ellos. Se acunaban mutuamente, se daban paz a partes iguales.

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclainer:** "Luna Llena" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Este fanfic fue mi respuesta a la season final pasada, ya sabéis, petición de esperma, tumor, coma, conexión metal y despertar sin memoria. Dado el momento, comenzada la quinta temporada, me di cuenta de que iba maravillosamente equivocada y perdí completamente la motivación para continuarlo. Sin embargo lo he acabado y lo he adaptado a lo que ahora sabemos, de hecho en este capitulo hay referencias al capitulo 100. ¡¡Qué menos que publicarlo!!

Es todo un acto de fe, porque para entenderlo hay que retroceder en el tiempo, casi al año pasado por estas épocas, pero la recompensa, por si no os acordáis ya os lo digo yo. Es que por aquel entonces éramos mucho más felices.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan en estado puro, aunque él ande sin memoria. No recomendado para menores de 13.

**Mayo de 2009/Abril de 2010**

**

* * *

**

La respiración de Brennan se fue tranquilizando poco a poco. Sin embargo no parecía querer moverse del lado de Booth. Se había acomodado en su cuerpo. Sus manos le abrazaban la cintura con fuerza, su cara se escondía entre su cuello y su pecho. Se sentía ligeramente avergonzada por la actitud visceral y poco racional de la que había presumido momentos antes, pero extrañamente estaba cómoda. Los brazos de Booth la producían una paz indescriptible, inclasificable… aterradora. Y él siempre se dejaba abrazar.

_No deberías dejarme que te abrace cada vez que me asusto._

Resonó su propia voz en su cabeza.

_Hagamos una cosa, la próxima vez yo me asuste, te abrazaré._

Booth también había recordado vívidamente aquella conversación. Era momento de cumplir su parte del trato. Estaba asustado y abrazarla era como estar en casa. Llevaba semanas queriendo abrazarla. Sus manos agarraban a Brennan fuerte contra su cuerpo, viendo que la mujer se acomodaba y relajaba con el contacto, se sintió el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

- Lo siento – una voz débil salió de la boca de Brennan.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó Booth confundido y un poco disgustado porque Brennan se removía en sus brazos, clara señal de que quería romper el contacto.  
- Mi comportamiento… – por primera vez en muchos minutos Booth pudo ver la cara de su compañera – ha sido completamente imperdonable – dijo alejándose un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de sentir a Booth – Lo siento.

Su piel parecía más blanca que en otras ocasiones al contraste con sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Se veía un profundo dolor en su mirada. Booth sintió que la situación le sobrepasaba. Dejo escapar las manos de la espalda de su compañera, para sujetarla con dulzura el mentón. Su boca estaba a milímetros de la de Brennan. Sentía su respiración. Veía sus pómulos sonrojarse, sus parpados caer, pero sobre todo veía dolor en su mirada, en su rostro, y su voluntad perdida. Estaba perdida… él también lo estaba.

- ¿Entonces estás segura de que no hemos tenido sexo?

Booth no sabía exactamente de donde le había salido aquello, pero la carcajada sincera de Bones, tras la mirada de sorpresa, le trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Bastante segura.

Hubiera deseado besarla, pero aquella situación... Todo era demasiado tenso. Demasiado doloroso. No quería un beso de dolor, compasión, un beso en malos momentos. Quería volver a sentir, lo que sentía en sus sueños. Entrega absoluta, total, pasión y amor sin concesiones. Conscientemente.

- Creo que lo recordaría – apuntó ella.

Booth no sabía porque alejarla en ese momento era la mejor opción, pero lo era.

- Eso nunca se sabe – dijo él.

Brennan le miró divertida y se recolocó en el sofá, más lejos de lo que le hubiera gustado a Booth. Se limpió el resto de las lágrimas con un gesto brusco de la mano y por arte de magia volvió a lucir su máscara.

Aquel era el momento.

- Vas a pensar que soy un pervertido – Booth continuó-, pero tengo recuerdos bastante claros de besos, abrazos y revolcones inolvidables contigo.

Brennan volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con suficiencia.

- Es normal en personas adultas – dijo firme y sin alterar su tono de voz - tener fantasías sexuales con compañeros de trabajo, sobre todo con gente con la que pasamos tanto tiempo como nosotros dos.

Booth sonrió. Esa era la Brennan que él quería, la que él a base de retazos iba recordando. Era a esa mujer a la que quería abrazar y besar.

- Me alegra ver que no te ofendes.  
- No sé porque debería ofenderme. Es normal. Soy una mujer atractiva – y realmente estaba convencida de ello.  
- Y muy modesta – Booth la miro de medio lado, viéndola maravillosamente encantada con su atractivo.

No es que la molestara, es que parecía realmente feliz de que él hubiera tenido fantasías sexuales con ella. Se las debería de contar. Realmente tenían una relación muy… ¿¡extraña?!

Tal vez no estaban tan lejos…

- La modestia es una virtud obsoleta y sobrevalorada cuyo único propósito es socavar a los líderes naturales…  
-¿Has tenido fantasías sexuales conmigo? - preguntó Booth completamente en serio, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero con su sonrisa incombustible.

Brennan se sintió increíblemente sorprendida por segunda vez en apenas unos minutos. Este nuevo Booth tan directo era refrescante.

- No creo que esto te ayude para nada a recuperar la memoria pero – dijo ceremoniosa para seguidamente sonreír-, por supuesto. Eres un hombre muy atractivo, tienes un cuerpo atlético muy bien desarrollado, deseable sexualmente – y al decirlo, Booth pudo notar cómo le radiografiaba discretamente-. Preocupada por lo que esto puede hacer a tu ego, te diré, que eres un candidato perfecto para tener cualquier tipo de fantasía.

A Booth se le hinchó el pecho ante la confesión de Brennan y se sonrojó sin problemas al pensar en que situaciones Brennan se lo habría imaginado y si tendría algún problema en repetirlas en vivo.

¿Sería un buen amante en sus fantasías?

- Gracias – dijo en un suspiro, bajando la cabeza y mostrando que estaba completamente avergonzado, más que por las palabras de Brennan, que también, por los pensamientos que esas palabras habían llevado a su mente.  
- No las merece – dijo Brennan alegre y condescendiente -. La verdad y nada más que la verdad – sentenció-. Siempre cumplo mis promesas – dijo con voz cálida -. Recuerda eso.

Booth levanto de nuevo la vista y se la quedó mirando fijamente. Era una mujer tan fascinante la que tenía en frente suyo. Estaba tan enamorado de ella sin conocerla, que no se podía ni imaginar lo que en aquel momento sentía, cuando en apenas unas horas una gran cantidad de recuerdos y sentimientos reales se amontonaban en su cabeza.

- No me puedo creer que nunca te haya besado – lo dijo sin pensar. Flagelándose mentalmente por nunca haber tenido el valor de hacerlo.  
- Eso no es del todo correcto – dijo Brennan pensativa, recordando sus dos únicos besos, el sabor de sus labios sobre los de ella… su corazón saltando de su pecho.

La cara del agente se trasformo en una de pura sorpresa.

- Pero tú dijiste…  
- Que nunca tuvimos sexo – Booth la miró expectante y Brennan entendió sin problema que debía proseguir- De hecho nos besamos en dos ocasiones. La primera vez hace 6 años, cuando nos conocimos. Me emborrachaste para despedirme y yo te bese. Luego te odie durante trece meses – parecía que aquello había pasado hace muchísimos años. Toda una vida-. Tengo la sensación de que ambos quisimos olvidarlo.  
-¿Tan malo fue? – dijo Booth un poco tristón buscando recuerdos en su cabeza.  
-No – dijo ella segura, aún notaba el cosquilleo, la excitación, lo mucho que siempre le gusto Seeley Booth – Era, como si fuéramos otras personas, como en tu sueño.

Booth no supo bien como tomarse esa afirmación, pero dio igual porque Brennan prosiguió.

-La vez siguiente fue debajo del muérdago, días antes de Navidad, hace dos años – Booth sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ese lo recordaba perfectamente -. Fue la condición de Caroline, la fiscal – acotó la mujer-, para conseguir unas buenas navidades a mi padre que estaba en la cárcel. Parece ser que tiene un lado gamberro.  
- Lo recuerdo – Booth era genuinamente feliz-. Creía que había sido otra fantasía.

Brennan también parecía feliz, cada recuerdo era un paso hacia la recuperación, hacia la normalidad, hacia tenerle en casa, con ella, trabajando a su lado, disfrutando de su cercanía, de su sonrisa…

- Fue algo muy light para ser una fantasía – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente, cómo cuando se vio obligada a besarlo y descubrió que era la mejor sensación que nunca había sentido.  
- Fue como besar a tu hermano – repitió Booth escuchando una voz de su cabeza.  
- No exactamente… - de hecho, ¿quién dijo esa estupidez?  
-Te regalé un árbol – cortó Booth como en una ensoñación, recordando verla a través de la ventana, él abrazando a su hijo, aquella mirada…  
- El mejor regalo que nunca me han hecho – aquella mirada que ella le dedicaba en aquel instante mientras afirmaba lo mucho que le gusto su regalo.  
- ¿Mejor que el cerdito?

Brennan sonrió. Booth también. Las imágenes volvían a su mente e iban teniendo sentido.

- Mucho mejor – dijo Brennan con dulzura.  
- Creo que deberíamos de volver a besarnos.

Brennan se quedó completamente sorprendida por el giro de la conversación. Booth se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento.

- Como hermanos – rectificó el hombre un poco avergonzado- No te preocupes – dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad-. Así, comparando, podría identificar que es de verdad y que es parte de mi imaginación.

La boca de Brennan pensó en contestar que no había nada con lo que comparar. Uno de verdad con sabor a tequila y otro sellado a base coacción … la petición de Booth era completamente innecesaria y fuera de lugar, pero decidió consultar antes con su cerebro y su corazón, y estos dos pensaron, junto con la voz de Ángela en su cerebro, que era mejor ayudar a Booth como él requería.

- ¿Por qué no?

Y sin más se acercó a Booth con la clara intención de besarle. El hombre no creía lo que estaba pasando, pensó que la mujer se negaría, pero se estaba acercando a él, sin más, estaba cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Booth paralizado.

Brennan abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con la nariz de Booth a apenas unos centímetros de la suya. Aterrado.

- ¿No querías un beso? – dijo la mujer con su mejor cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Como no queriendo dar importancia a lo que estaba a punto de hacer-. Si no estás preparado.

Brennan comenzó a alejarse de Booth, quien se aterró aún más al ver que los labios de aquella mujer que tanto deseaba se separaban de él. No pensó, sólo actuó y acercándose a ella con un movimiento rápido le atrapo los labios con los suyos. Un suave contacto. Rápido, fugaz, pero intenso… Booth creía que sus labios ardían al perder la textura de los labios de Brennan. El agente se separó unos milímetros esperando la reacción de ella.

Después de todo no quería excederse, había pedido un beso "como hermanos" y Brennan solía ser bastante literal. Eso lo descubrió enseguida.

Por su lado Brennan se canso de esperar y entreabrió los ojos con lentitud, para encontrarse con la mirada llena de interrogantes de Booth. No podía ser muy coherente en ese momento, así que sonrió, volvió a cerrar los ojos y fue ella la que recorrió lo poco que quedaba hasta los labios de su compañero. Atrapó sus labios con los suyos con dulzura y comenzó a saborearlos, Booth se dejo llevar y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Brennan, mientras dejaba que ella llevara la voz cantante con las manos en su pecho.

Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, ya no era labio contra labio, mientras Brennan empujaba contra ella las solapas de él intentando alargar el contacto, Booth intentó abrir camino hacia la boca de la joven, inconscientemente. Brennan no tuvo problema con el hecho de dejarle entrar y se acercó más aún a él, sus manos se paseaban como locas por el cabello de él, Booth se dejo caer sobre ella entre los cojines del sofá.

Estaban ahogados.

La pasión les estaba ahogando.

No tenían oxigeno que respirar y su cordura era gelatina. Separarse fue un verdadero infierno, pero necesario.

A ver como racionalizaban aquello.

- Ahora está todo mucho más claro – dijo Booth intentando recuperar el resuello, mientras veía a Brennan sobre el sofá, a apenas unos milímetros de él, despeinada, con sus labios hinchados y completamente confusa -.  
-¿Tú crees? – apenas tartamudeo. Ella desde luego no tenía nada más claro, pero no la importaría seguir.  
- Querías un hijo mío.

Mierda de memoria selectiva, Brennan lo estuvo a punto de gritar, pero sólo lo pensó. Después de haberse dejado meter la lengua hasta la campanilla ¿cómo iba a explicar aquello?

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclainer:** "Luna Llena" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Este fanfic fue mi respuesta a la season final pasada, ya sabéis, petición de esperma, tumor, coma, conexión metal y despertar sin memoria. Dado el momento, comenzada la quinta temporada, me di cuenta de que iba maravillosamente equivocada y perdí completamente la motivación para continuarlo. Sin embargo lo he acabado y que menos que publicarlo.

Es todo un acto de fe, porque para entenderlo hay que retroceder en el tiempo, casi al año pasado por estas épocas, pero la recompensa, por si no os acordáis ya os lo digo yo. Es que por aquel entonces éramos mucho más felices.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. Conversación en el coche con un poco de angst.

¡Penultimo capitulo!

**Mayo de 2009/Abril de 2010**

**

* * *

**

La noche era tan oscura como el azabache, pero no tan hermosa. Una luna redonda como un queso estaba tapada por nubarrones que anunciaban tormenta. El Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano que Brennan había alquilado, única y exclusivamente para agradar a Booth, volaba en carreteras secundarias a más de 200 kilómetros por hora.

Estaba enfadado.

Ella nunca le había visto tan enfadado y seguía sin entender con claridad el porqué del mosqueo, aunque en el fondo se pudiera hacer una ligera idea.

Booth sin memoria, sin todos sus recuerdos etiquetados con precisión, con un pasado incierto… sin saber exactamente cuál era su conducta habitual había estado bien, fantásticamente bien si se recordaba con beso incluido, hasta lo del pequeño vástago nunca concebido.

Ella se lo había explicado cómo era. Racionalmente y sin demasiada emoción, aunque aún le dieran pálpitos al recordar los sentimientos que la revolvieron la psique al pensar en tener un hijo suyo.

Una petición sin efectos secundarios.

Un intercambio puramente comercial.

Un favor…

A parte.

No le obligó.

Él tomó la decisión sin presión. Ella le dijo que sin compromiso… Sin embargo Booth estaba furioso y lo de conducir aquel coche, cosa que Brennan pensó le haría feliz, sólo había conseguido enfurecerle aún más.

La mujer estaba un poco asustada, nunca pensó que nada de lo que hiciera su compañero la podría asustar, pero en la última curva se vio con los sesos derramados en un terraplén y para alguien con su profesión, eso era ver demasiado.

- Podrías ir más despacio por favor – dijo Brennan con una voz que intentaba parecer calmada, rompiendo el silencio de más de cuarto de hora.

Booth echo un vistazo rápido al cuentakilómetros, luego al espejo retrovisor y freno en seco, sin decir palabra, bajando en una décima de segundo la velocidad del coche en más de 100 kilómetros.

Era más que posible que ni se hubiera dado cuenta de la velocidad que llevaba.

Sus mandíbulas estaban tan apretadas que Brennan podía notar como sus dientes se desgastaban.

- Lo que no comprendo es que quisieras un hijo mío sin mi – dijo el hombre enfadado despertado de su reclusión verbal.

Brennan hubiera preferido que se hubiera quedado calladito un rato más.

- Olvídalo ya – su tono rozaba la suplica – por favor-, pero Booth no la escuchó.  
- Según tus propias palabras pasamos juntos más de 14 horas al día – dijo el agente sin perder de vista la carretera-. Me implicó en tu vida, en tus relaciones sociales, espió a tus "pretendientes", pero no podría ver a "mi hijo" – su tono de voz era demasiado alto.

Booth jamás la había hablado con tanta dureza.

- Era una donación – casi gritó la mujer. Se estaba cansando de tener que explicarlo una y otra vez.  
- Te percatas de lo estúpido que suena eso – y su voz parecía herida y sus palabras parecían querer marcarse a fuego en su alma.

La doctora respiro hondo y decidió en décimas de segundo volver a intentarlo por las buenas, otra vez. Él estaba herido. Había estado enfermo y ella no sólo no se había dado cuenta, si no que le puso en una situación que sabía era difícil para él, con mucho estrés y sentimientos encontrados.

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo ella lo sabía, conocía a Booth y sabía que aquello era una mala idea.

Pero quería un hijo, quería un hijo suyo.

Siguió adelante por egoísmo, sin embargo nunca deseo hacerle daño.

Jamás…

- El tema quedó zanjado antes de tu operación – dijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero sin permitir que salieran, intentado mostrar tranquilidad-. No querías hijos sin ser padre. Bien. Lo acepte, lo entendí – según sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza su calma desaparecía y su tono de voz aumentaba-. Tema cerrado. Lo siento. Fue una mala ida. Y fue mi idea. Un error. Perdóname. Soy humana. Me equivoque – dijo casi gritando, sin ni siquiera pensar que ella no creía estar equivocada, no tanto lo olvide. ¡Olvídalo tú! Por favor – y aquello sonó a suplica.

Y por primera vez, y al notar las lágrimas de Brennan intentando salir desesperadas de sus ojos por segunda vez en un día, Booth la miró con compasión, sintiéndose un poco culpable por su monumental enfado, e intentó ponerse en su lugar… pero le dolía demasiado. Todo dolía demasiado.

- No puedo olvidarlo - dijo casi en un susurro-. No creo que pueda. Lo siento.

Brennan se intentó esconder de sí misma, encogiéndose en el asiento y bajando la cabeza, en un intento infructuoso de ocultar las lágrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos.

- Ya lo olvidaste una vez – susurro la mujer con aire acusador y dolorido-. No es tan difícil.

Booth no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

¡¿Le culpaba de haberla olvidado?

La mujer guardaba en su interior demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Su complejidad le seguía sorprendiendo con cada nuevo descubrimiento.

Todos los sentimientos que Brennan había ido acumulando estructuralmente alrededor de él se agolpaban en su cabeza sin orden. Adiós a la compatibilización. Sus mandíbulas se tensaban. Sentía los latidos de su corazón a mil. Sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas y apretaba más aún sus mandíbulas para evitar llorar.

No iba a llorar.

¡No iba a llorar!

Cada vez que se mostraba débil ante él perdía parte de su ser y al final mostrar debilidad ante él la hacía sentirse relativamente bien, lo que era un grave error. Su mente, su cuerpo, todo lo que era se había vuelto contra ella.

Hacía cinco años su vida era fácil. No era tan intensa, pero era más fácil. Había aprendido a estar sola. A cubrir sus necesidades básicas, solo conviviendo con su razón y algún compañero de cama ocasional. No permitía que nada la afectara. Y eso estaba bien.

Llevaba más de 15 años perfeccionando esa técnica por la cual todo la resbalaba y era capaz de creer que nada le afectaba y entonces, entonces llego primero Ángela, quién la dio un sutil empujón, y luego llego él, quién de un golpe certero descolocó su vida. Y no sólo descolocó su vida, es que la hizo sentir cosas que creía no podía volver a sentir y la hizo dependiente de su mirada.

Consiguió despertar su corazón.

Que hiciera cosas sin razón.

La dio algo que perder.

La había convencido, cuando ella sabía que era una promesa imposible, de que nunca la abandonaría… Casi lo había perdido cuatro veces. Las dos primeras veces fue por salvarla la vida a ella, la tercera en teoría también. Y luego aquel puto tumor, cuando ella ya se veía amamantando a sus hijos.

¿Alguna vez le vio fuera de la ecuación?

¡Maldito fuera él y la línea!

¿Tan horrible hubiera sido follarselo la primera vez?

Ahora…

¿A quien quería engañar?

¿A quién diablos quería engañar?

- Para – dijo Brennan de repente en un tono inexpresivo.  
- ¿Qué? – Booth no llego a entender.

No había seguido hasta ese límite el proceso mental de la antropóloga, cosa que por otro lado suponía que le pasaba a menudo.

- ¡Qué pares! – dijo casi gritando.

Los ojos de Brennan brillaban como la luna.

- ¿Dónde?  
- ¡Donde puedas!¡Para!

Booth se asustó ligeramente, no sabía si a Bones le estaba dando un ataque al corazón o un ataque de histeria, pero fuera lo que fuera parecía que no obedecerla no era una opción posible.

La carretera estaba completamente vacía, a su derecha tenía un terraplén así que dio un volantazo, seguido de un frenazo al llegar a la tierra que había al otro lado de la carretera. En cuanto el coche frenó, Brennan salió de él y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Booth gritó mientras salía del coche, aunque dejo las luces encendidas.  
- A mi hotel.  
- Estamos a más de 30 kilómetros de una casa – Booth la seguía mientras la hablaba-. Y no hay ni una luz en toda la carretera - Brennan parecía no escucharle-. Aparte llamaste para cancelar la reserva ¿recuerdas? Estas siendo completamente irracional - al ver que lo de razonar no cumplía su cometido, corrió hacia ella y la agarro de un brazo-. ¡Vuelve al coche! – y aquello sonó como una orden.

La mujer se dio la vuelta de golpe, soltándose de su brazo. Booth freno en seco y se asusto un poco porque algo le decía que nadie ordenaba nada a la Doctora Temperance Brennan, pero le recibió una cara medio desencajada llena de lagrimas. Sus mandíbulas seguían tensas y parecía furiosa.

- Si soy racional mal. Si soy irracional peor. Aclárate. ¡No puedo más! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

El rostro de Booth se había calmado, también su voz cuando susurro.

- La verdad  
- ¿Qué verdad? – Las lágrimas caían sin orden por los ojos de la mujer pero parecía más serena, más consciente- Tú eres el que puede leer en las personas. Yo sólo leo en los huesos – sus ojos se clavaron con fuera en los de Booth cuando por fin pregunto-. ¿Cuál crees tú que es la verdad?

El agente miro fijamente a los ojos azules de la mujer que tenía en frente y vio en su mente cada una de las veces que la había mirado a los ojos, y vio en ella cada una de las cosas que había visto en ella a lo largo de aquellos años, su inteligencia, su sabiduría, su torpeza social, su sonrisa, su corazón. Cada uno de sus recuerdos se hizo vivido en su mente. Uno a uno, desde aquel día que la interrumpió en su conferencia para pedirla ayuda, hasta la última mirada que le dedico al cerrar sus ojos antes de la operación.

De repente todo tenía un sentido demasiado real.

Dio un paso hacia ella esperando que ella se apartara, pero parecía anclada a la tierra. Acaricio sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas. Paseo sus manos sobre su pelo. Le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz. Ella no se movió.

-Te quiero – dijo Booth consciente de cada silaba, consciente de que era todo o nada, de que el desenlace de la historia había llegado.

Bones se dejo caer sobre su pecho abrazándole con fuerza sin creer sus palabras.

-No me recuerdas. No soy tu mujer – dijo triste con su rostro pegado a su pecho.  
-Si eres mi mujer.

Booth correspondió al abrazo mientras besaba su pelo.

-Lo siento -, ambos susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Y por un segundo todo desapareció a su alrededor, estaban él, ella y la luna curiosa que les miraba desde el cielo. Abrazados como una sola persona. Llorando como niños al que se les rompió su juguete preferido, pero esperanzados porque mama lo supiera arreglar.

Continuara...

Si os gusto, comentar, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	6. Epílogo

**Disclainer:** "Luna Llena" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Este fanfic fue mi respuesta a la season final pasada, ya sabéis, petición de esperma, tumor, coma, conexión metal y despertar sin memoria. Dado el momento, comenzada la quinta temporada, me di cuenta de que iba maravillosamente equivocada y perdí completamente la motivación para continuarlo. Sin embargo lo he acabado y que menos que publicarlo.

Es todo un acto de fe, porque para entenderlo hay que retroceder en el tiempo, casi al año pasado por estas épocas, pero la recompensa, por si no os acordáis ya os lo digo yo. Es que por aquel entonces éramos mucho más felices. No pienso comentar la season finale de este año.

Y aquí esta el capitulo final de Luna llena.

Muchas gracias a los que habéis comentado. El feedback es la alegría del escritor de fanfic. Sé que no he contestado a los últimos, pero me iré poniendo al día ahora que terminé los exámenes.

Gracias por estar ahí.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. NR-13.

**Mayo de 2009/Abril de 2010**

**

* * *

**

Booth se despertó con el sabor de los labios de Brennan en su recuerdo.

Y esta vez era real.

Tras las lágrimas derramadas y una larga explicación en la que el agente perjuro que se acordaba de ella, no de Bren, y de que era de ella de quien estaba enamorado y no de su fantasía, Brennan acabo cediendo, rompiendo, deseando… Terminaron enrollándose como dos adolescentes en el Ferrari.

Los besos le supieron a ponche y baile de fin de curso.

A juventud y primer amor.

No eran problemas de memoria. Estaba convencido de nunca haber amado así. No de esa manera. Tenía la sensación de que Dios le había dado otra oportunidad y esa vez lo haría todo bien.

Todo.

Volver a casa de Pops fue una decisión difícil.

Sobre todo teniendo cerca a Brennan con los labios hinchados, el pelo revuelto y ojos juguetones.

No querían separarse, pero era tarde.

Y habían decidido tomarse las cosas con calma.

Realmente él se negó a llegar mayores en un coche y aunque a Brennan le hacía gracia la idea y no la habría importado, nunca había hecho "nada" en un coche, no consideraba adecuado hacerlo con alguien que sufría problemas en la espalda y que se estaba recuperando de un difícil postoperatorio.

Booth no supo si sentirse triste por creer que ella le consideraba un medio invalido, o increíblemente feliz porque se preocupara tantísimo por su salud.

Irse a un hotel y no regresar a casa de Pops hasta que se acordaran, se les pasó a los dos por la cabeza, pero era una falta de respeto y en eso estuvieron de acuerdo los dos.

Brennan había veces que no se reconocía a sí misma.

Ni siquiera necesitaron palabras para ponerse de acuerdo.

Y, bueno… la casa de Pops, era la casa de Pops. Sagrada según el agente.

Conclusión, decidieron tomárselo con calma.

Así que volvieron, intentado parecer formales, con la gran noticia de que Booth había recuperado la memoria completamente, cada recuerdo, cada segundo de su vida, cada pensamiento.

Hank Booth miro con cariño a la Doctora B, mientras su nieto le contaba recuerdos compartidos, esa mujer era quien le ataba a la vida.

Pops no pudo no darse cuenta de que la mano de su nieto no se movió de la espalda de la joven hasta que se separaron frente a sus respectivas habitaciones. No sabía si era un comienzo o una continuación, pero algo le decía, que esta vez su nieto tendría suerte.

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando el agente no pudo aguantar más dando vueltas en su cama.

Decidió levantarse para ir al baño, o tal vez para poder volver a ver la cara de la mujer que amaba. Sí, más bien era por ver a Bones.

Abrazado a ella seguro que podría dormir, y eso no podría ser considerado nada malo. Dormir sólo era dormir. Sentirla cerca. Su calor, su olor, sus esperanzas… aún tenían tantas cosas que hablar.

Salió de su cuarto despacio y sin apenas hacer ruido se dirigió a la habitación de Jared, donde Pops había alojado a su guapa compañera. Cuando estaba a punto de girar el picaporte un ruido a su espalda le hizo dar un respigo.

Descubierto.

Soltó el picaporte y giro como un resorte para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Pops saliendo de su habitación.

-¿Algo que debas contarme? – dijo el hombre divertido.  
- No es lo que parece – Booth de repente se sintió como un adolescente al que le habían pillado entrando en el cuarto de las chicas.

Pops se apiado de él y se acerco con cariño a su nieto mientras comentaba.

- Sabes que no necesitas mi permiso para dormir con tu "compañera" ¿verdad? – dijo inquisitivo ya muy cerca de su nieto- Estas talludito. Me diste un biznieto, no creas que no recuerdo como se hace – Booth se sonrojo ante el comentario de su abuelo-. La última vez que me informaron, sólo se necesitaba el permiso de ella. ¿Tanto cambió todo en el último siglo? – y el anciano sonrió satisfecho, mientras Seeley no sabía que decir-. ¿Has conseguido su permiso?  
- Algo así – dijo Booth más que contento, al darse cuenta de lo que realmente había conseguido en las últimas horas.  
- Me alegro Camarón- dijo el anciano, mientras que con un pequeño esfuerzo se estiro y revolvió el pelo de su nieto, que se agacho instintivamente para ayudar en la tarea a su abuelo-. No es bueno que un hombre este solo.  
-Creo que me quiere Pops, que me quiere de verdad.  
- Yo diría que tienes razón – comentó el hombre con una sonrisa complaciente – Date prisa si quieres que pueda ir a la boda.

El anciano retomo su camino hacia el cuarto de baño y Booth tomó de nuevo el picaporte de la puerta donde suponía dormía Brennan, más ilusionado si cabe. El futuro estaba ante sus ojos.

- Pero creo que deberías de saber algo- Pops comento casual y Booth se paró a escuchar atento – la guapa doctora está en el jardín.

Y sin más Hank sonrió y se perdió tras la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Brennan estaba sentada en el columpio del porche, la luna seguía redonda y las nubes habían dejado suficiente espacio como para que iluminara parte del jardín. No podía dormir. Estaba confusa, medio acurrucada en el columpio, incapaz de recordar otra situación parecida.

Desde que era niña nunca había estado sentada en el columpio de un porche, nunca se había molestado en mirar la luna, simplemente por mirarla, nunca había sido tan consciente de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, completamente, sin más.

Vivir sin Booth era una opción no valida en su cabeza, pero era incapaz de imaginarse en un futuro cercano siendo una pareja no laboral, y eso la asustaba. La asustaba no estar a la altura de las circunstancias, la asustaba que él la volviera a olvidar.

Tenía miedo…

Booth se acurruco a su lado en el columpio. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del hombre. La abrazo y la beso en la mejilla. Ella se acoplo a su cuerpo.

¿Podría ser todo tan fácil?

- ¿Volverás conmigo a Washington? – la pregunta salió por su boca sin antes haber pasado por su cerebro.  
- Intenta impedírmelo.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron aún más fuerte. Booth beso su pelo.

- No soy fácil – dijo Brennan cabizbaja.  
- Yo te olvide – dijo el agente con tristeza.

La doctora levanto la cabeza y miro directamente a su compañero a los ojos que aún estaban un poco tristes y le sonrió ligeramente. Era el momento de decírselo, seguro que lo sabía, pero…

- Te quiero – dejo escapar de sus labios.

El rostro de Booth se mantuvo intacto. Nada cambio en su expresión ni en su mirada.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu cerebro piensa que me quiere? Por las sustancias esas que desprende cuando nos besamos…

Brennan sonrió complacida.

- No. Quiero decir que te quiero. Aunque me encantan esas sustancias.

Booth sonrió feliz y se acerco lentamente a los labios de Brennan, quien con candencia iba cerrando los ojos. Sus labios se chocaron en una caricia y comenzaron a besarse con lo que parecía veneración. El beso se rompió enseguida entre cansado y sentido.

Había sido un día muy largo.

El beso se transformó en un abrazo, en el que Brennan buscó la protección de su compañero, el sueño la había vencido.

Booth miro al cielo buscando una señal de que aquello siempre sería perfecto. La luna se veía en toda su grandiosidad por primera vez en la noche. Las nubes la habían abandonado.

Al día siguiente la luna dejaría de ser redonda.

Empezaba la cuenta atrás para el resto de sus vidas.

FIN

¿Os gusto?


End file.
